Season 1 Tattered Books
Book 1 Location: Spawn Island at (cords) By: Mr Sweer Set: 1 ''The land of EndercraftMC is a mysterious place. Many a strange thing to discover out there, and although my days of searching for the secrets of the 7 Islands are over, I am sure that some brave traveler will one day find my Journals, the Wayfaring Traveler’s diaries, and maybe even the books of the Ancient Wanderer. That traveler can pick up where we left off with the scattered books, and finally solve the puzzles of this odd land and discover its hidden treasures, maybe even accomplish what none of us could, and find The Vault…'' Book 2 EnderCraft and all of its mysteries can be tracked using Tattered Books. Each Tattered book is clearly labeled, so you can find them all. Many times one book will lead to others, and in the grand scheme will lead to something bigger. The books are scattered throughout the realm, found in different places of the server. There are some on each of the islands, and in most important protected regions. Finding these books is a challenge, but one you will find well worth the effort. Collect the books, or turn them in, but always read them. Follow what they say and remember even the simplest of comments, because everything that is said in a Tattered Book has a purpose. Good luck traveler, at finding them all. And don't worry about running out of books, once all of them have been found, more will come into the world. Season by season the mysteries will come. Will you be the adventurer who discovers them all? Book 3 Day 1 I've given up trying to build and live with the others, they are not to be trusted. I have endured my seventh raid and no longer with to settle down. I am going to try something new. A villager called The Storyteller I met at Lemuriaville tells legends of those called Wayfaring Travelers, who never stopped or wasted a moment building walls that would be torn down, but venturing endlessly into the world and discovering something new every day. I crave this adventure and plan to travel the world carelessly and discover things that nobody else ever has. I will record my findings here, in my diaries. Maybe I can give them to people, maybe I can leave them places. Places where adventurers like me can find them, and read of my travels. Maybe good will come of my dairies one day. Today I set out with my books and blue pen, into the vast world ahead of me. Maybe my adventures will amount to nothing, but for now, let's see what I can find out there as a new Wayfaring Traveler! -WT Book 4 Recording 1: Today I have seen a pebble be used to unlock a secret hole in the ground to a giant head. One of the stranger things I've noted, but not the strangest by far. The passage is walked by dozens daily, but only a couple can be the key. There is a set of collectible clothing here, for purchase that is. Nearby is a fruit who also deals in the valued cloth business. Record 1 has been concluded. Book 5 14484 ''- The Swirl of the Western Skies Constellation.'' --[Gaze]-- Book 6 A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Book 7 Though the islands of the surface hold many secrets, it is my belief the depths of the unexplored sea hold much more. The unforgiving ocean is home to many a forgotten sunken danger. The Deep me and my 7 children dwell in is also the living place of perhaps the deadliest creature of all, the Devil Kraken. The Devil Kraken has made me fear for every player swimming above, Pirate and Traveler alike. I have instructed even my 7 children to swim to each of the 7 islands, and deliver my books I have written to Players to warn them of this dangerous threat. Heed my words, the Devil Kraken as well as even a regular Kraken is nothing to ignore. However, if one great warrior believes they can stop the Kraken, I shall leave instruction for them to defeat it in my other books. Book 8 There is a legend that the seas of EnderCraft hold many a rare treasure. A common story told among fishermen says that the waters of Skull Island hold more than one evil. It is said that the Lord of Fish, the Miniladon, is still roaming the water of the dead despite its entire species going extinct hundreds of moons ago. Many Fishermen claim to have seen or captured the Miniladon, but these far tales are nothing close to true. For if the creature does exist, then the rest of the legend concerning the prehistoric Miniladon are also true. The part that says Miniladons are the favorite food and only effective bait of another legendary mythical beast, The Kraken. Book 9 Day 2 I have packed up and set off on my journey. Already, the world is looking like a different place. Being a wayfaring traveler is a wonderful thing indeed. Instead of walking on with a job or work to do, I can stop and see things that have been right under my nose this whole time. Today, I climbed the trees at warp wild I have hurriedly ran beneath and never gave a second though to before. Atop, I found this friendly little Apple fellow. If you listen, he'll occasionally start talking to himself about his brothers and sisters, other fruits scattered about the land selling this grand smelling fruit scented armor. Unbelievable. My second day as a wayfaring traveler and I've already discovered something in a place I have been before. I can tell that my adventures will make for an amazing saga for the Storyteller someday. -WT Book 10 Day 3 I have been wandering around for some time now, speaking to others and telling them about my adventures thusfar. I have heard a lot of talk of hidden islands recently, especially the one from the old spooky villager's bedtime story they use to scare their children into staying inside, Skull Island. They say if anyone has ever found it, they haven't lived to tell about it. I think I'll be the first. Skull Island is a supposed to be a dangerous place, but I plan on seeing what all the fuss is about myself. For this journey, I'm afraid I'll need more supplies than I have on me at the moment. I'll go make port and shop for some equipment at Marketplace Island, then I'll be ready to set off for this adventure to Skull Island. -WT Book 11 In order to eventual defeat the Devil Kraken, one must first gather the proper supplies to do so. The Devil Kraken is the most deadly beast alive, but its kin, other regular Krakens, are not far behind. Killing off all the other Krakens will lead the Devil to you, but beware. This quest is as risky as they come. If you plan on battling the deadliest forces in the sea and risking everything for the sake of the entire land of EnderCraft, read on... To lure a Kraken to you, you will first need bait. A Kraken is drawn to hunt the one who bears the Black Spot, a curse bestowed on those who have angered the sea in some way. There are other means to lure a Kraken to you, but I am not at liberty to record them. Find them on your own if you will. You will also be needing a ship. The vessels of the past that could and can actually sail the Island Waters have all been destroyed many moons since pirate and sailor have roamed the surface of the seas. Not to fret though, there are means by which you can rise the mighty ships of the past from the depths again. Lastly, you will need bravery and knowledge. Before you venture to find a ship and bait a Kraken, you must first gather your courage, and learn as much as you can about the seas of EnderCraft and the legends that surround it. Be it from historical records in old and from the mouth of the Storyteller, learn everything you can, because everything you know gives you a better chance to defeat a Kraken. Book 12 Book 13 Book 14 Book 15 Book 16 Book 17 Book 18 Book 19 Book 20 Book 21 Book 22 Book 23 Book 24 Book 25 Book 26 Book 27